My youth romantic comedy maybe the key to our happiness
by AsheriteAbyss13
Summary: The 'group' against certain aspects of our hero and heroine come up with a major goal to force them to change. Who is the 'group? What is their goal? Will they even succeed? You must read to find out.
1. Chapter 1: Love will be the key!

My youth romantic comedy may be the key to our happiness.

My picture of Society

I sometimes wonder. What did I do wrong? What was it that caused people to call me Hikkifroggy and made fun of me all throughout my past? What did I do to make my self alone and ignored by everyone else? I keep racking my brain but nothing comes to mind. My conclusion is that I did nothing wrong, I simply acted my life out like any normal person would but somehow I must have been different to the rest so that I was hated and shunned.

It must be that many schools and even society hold a form of social hierarchy. The people who are just smart enough, good and kind are accepted without fail. People that are too smart and too unpleasant are rejected without fail. To conform to social norms people will act out their roles placed by their standing; the averages are used to shun and the higher ones to rule over all and place fake mercy to those at the bottom. The people at the bottom have no chance. It's disgusting.

This is my picture of society and social norms.

Hikigaya Hachiman

* * *

><p>"You have done it again haven't you Hachiman. It seems that being in the service club hasn't changed you one bit." Hiratsuka sensei remarked pointing out another one of Hachiman's essays.<p>

The boy with the dead fish eyes groaned. He didn't like having to be told to change constantly by everyone. He was perfectly happy to be himself.

"Why don't you try looking for the opportunity to change yourself, instead of being like this?" Hiratsuka sensei suggested.

"People only need to change if they find something dissatisfactory about their lives since I feel that my personality is fine to me then I do not seek to change it." Hikigaya responded.

Hiratsuka sighed. She had expected this and let him go. There was no use in preaching to a person that won't listen.

She glanced at another paper for the same task. It was severely anti society or at least it pointed out the flaws of society far too much. Its writer was Yukinoshita Yukino. She was reminded that she was almost as corrupted as Hikigaya was.

Suddenly a bright idea came over her. If they couldn't change their views by conventional means then she simply has to force them into a situation where they must change. If she simply pulled the strings a bit she could force the two of them to change no matter what.

Shizuka Hiratsuka grinned. This was going to be interesting indeed.

* * *

><p>Next day – Local Park<p>

If people where observing the park that they would find three high school students and middle school student surrounding an adult wearing a black leather jacket and sunglasses. It was an obvious act to try to be inconspicuous but she stood out far too much.

"Well you four you must be wondering why I called you guys here right?" Hiratsuka questioned.

"Hey where are Yukinon and Hikki? I thought they would be here at least." Yui Yuigahama questioned.

"You have just touched upon the subject of this meeting Yuigahama. I sure that all of you have noticed a certain amount of corruption inside the two people previously aforementioned. With Hikigaya it obvious enough and with Yukinoshita her haughty personality might piss of the wrong people in the future. This is why I propose a plan to force them to change themselves and look at people differently for the better." Hiratsuka declared.

"Well it seems interesting enough, especially since my brother personality is as the dead as his eyes but how are we going to do anything? Helping people hasn't exactly worked that much has it? And for Yukinoshita san, its seems that her beliefs are strong as well." Komachi wondered.

"Easy we'll make them fall madly in love each other!" Hiratsuka sensei announced enthusiastically.

Everybody looked pretty shocked especially Yui who harboured a certain amount of romantic feelings.

"Well I suppose that is a good idea but I don't think it's a good idea to forcefully pair up two people without the two of them being good matches with each other." Totsuka relayed to Hiratsuka sensei.

"Have you ever seen their essays before? Here I'll show their version of the 'your view on society' essays I made everyone in my classes do." Hiratsuka prompted.

Hiratsuka handed a copy of one to everyone. It took a minute for them to read the essays and all three of them looked stunned once more. Their eyes were full of sadness.

"I had no idea that they had such as past." Yui responded depressively

Yui had known Hachiman and Yukinoshita for a only a short time so it was no wonder that she didn't know at all. Their words only made her feeling slightly sad for them. She never knew that they both distrusted people that much.

"_I will never be able to help him myself. I was always under the impression that if I could make him fall in love with me then I would be able to change him slowly but if I don't understand him at all how can I help at all? But at least those to could understand each others loneliness. Maybe if our plan works then both of them will be happier."_ Yui mused in her mind.

"Judging by the sad looks in everybody's eyes I can see that everyone is in motion to agree with this group's formation and our primary objective has be successfully been agreed upon." Hiratsuka sensei judged.

Everybody nodded in unison and grinned.

"Yoshi, I was already planning to try some new romantic comedy elements to my light novels already maybe its time to test their effectiveness." Zaimokuza shouted.

"Hold your horses every one we still need to discuss our plans. There is no doubt that these two will no doubt be tough opponents." Komachi reminded.

The group moved in closer and started to plan to get them closer.

* * *

><p>Plan one – Saturday – Komachi and Yui's plan<p>

It was Komachi and Yui's plan to get them to go shopping that day whilst they would drop hints of romance like going to rather couple orientated shops whilst the two of them left mysteriously. However the two of them underestimated Hachiman and Yukinoshita's obliviousness.

Whilst they started to drop romantic hints, the two of them would appear unaffected. When they led them to romantic shops they became bewildered as to why a middle school girl and a girl with no boyfriend would ever have a need to come here. The closest they got to them talking about romance was how Hachiman demanded to know if Komachi got a boyfriend. When things got even more desperate they told the two the of them suited each other however suddenly the mood dropped to absolute freezing temperatures and the two denied such an idea with looks of disgust and intimidation.

When the group reconvened the two of them started to cry and started to babble about "seeing the face of fear" and "I never knew that they could make such faces" over and over whilst they curdled up in a ball rocking them selves. They where comforted and re encouraged to move on from the experience.

It was definitely a failure but the group was reminded of the power of the two of them.

* * *

><p>Monday –Zaimokuza and Hiratsuka's plan.<p>

To say the least the plan was a complete failure. It was a plan based on the delusions of budding light novelist who wished to put romantic comedy elements in his writing and an adult that shouldn't really be reading shounen mangas at her age. It was a simple plan but in essence one that was bound to fail immediately.

Their plan involved getting Yukinoshita to play some tennis at the request of Totsuka whilst everyone else distracted Hachiman. When Yukinoshita was finished and was starting to change the others allowed Hachiman to enter the clubroom where she was changing.

The result was terrible. Yukino immediately inflicted critical damage upon Hachiman with the tennis bat and due to a misunderstanding in his mind; Hachiman believed that everyone that was distracting him was trying to get him to be in pain. He gave out quite evil death glares.

The members involved went into a mild case of depression and fear.

The group sighed again especially the two who thought it was bound to work.

* * *

><p>Thursday – Group meeting.<p>

Today club activities where cancelled for the day so the group gathered in the service club room. They where in serious need of a another plan as they haven't even remotely successful in the past few days.

"Okay we need another plan!" Hiratsuka declared for the tenth time.

"How about getting them on a fake date!" Yui suggested.

"No if we say it's a fake date then they will think of it as such and their feelings wouldn't increase. If we say it's a real one then they won't come at all." Hiratsuka disagreed.

"What if we constantly make them fall on top of each other!" Zaimokuza shouted.

"Perhaps that would work if those two where normal but they are on the highest tier of abnormality." Komachi reasoned.

"I was wondering something. Why haven't we tried to get the two to express their own feelings to each other? All we have done is tried to force them to become a couple but if they don't know how in common they truly are then there isn't much of a chance of that happening." Totsuka discussed.

"Well then have you got an idea Totsuka san? We could use some of your ideas." Yui suggested.

"Well I read in a book once that people are more likely to express their feelings when they come into a situation where fear things the most. So if we get them into a fearful situation then maybe they could express their true feeling." Totsuka described.

"That a great idea!" Hiratsuka sensei screamed out shocking the members of the group.

"Yeah I know exactly what situation to put them in!" Zaimokuza joined.

"I know my brother in and out. I know all of his fears and hatreds. He'll be crying on top of Yukinoshita san by the end of this ordeal." Komachi declared.

"I don't want to have to scare Yukinon like this but it for her own good. I managed to find out her fears as well." Yui shouted enthusiastically.

The group continued to plot for the rest of the night.

* * *

><p>Well this is my improved idea for this pairing. My last story for this pairing just didn't work out in my head. If you liked that one then please say so, maybe I'll revive it after this one is done and after my big project is over. Sorry again to anyone who liked or was interested in the previous story but hopeful this one will be just as interesting. Please review (unfortunately its pretty hard trying to pair up two people like Yukino and Hachiman together without thinking a bit but it does make it fun).<p> 


	2. FearLoveChange?

Here is the next instalment of 'My youth romantic comedy maybe the key to our happiness." Hopefully you would have liked the events of the previous chapter and reviewed well (I need the help). Hopeful this story will be well liked. Review this even for the most insignificant minor detail of the story.

I don't own Oregairu or else these two would already be confessing to each other.

Fear = Love = Change?

* * *

><p>Friday – Service Club – Current members; Yukinoshita Yukino and Hikigaya Hachiman.<p>

The space between the two of them was at least three metres long. Silently the two was immersed their own books not paying the other any mind. To anyone else it would be a place of boredom but to the two people it was comforting to have a place to feel at ease, well at least when they weren't snarking.

However something was unusually off recently at the club and a slight air of tension was present in the club's members. Starting from last Saturday a series of unexplainable events occurred between the two. It wasn't really funny and Hachiman spent ages trying to explain that he wasn't involved at all. Yukinoshita wasn't amused at all and remained slightly cautious. What's more Yui wasn't attending in the past few day's and no people where referred to them at all.

Without warning Yukinoshita opened her mouth to speak.

"Another day like this isn't it? I wonder if those events that happened over the past week have anything to do with this." Yukino mused out loud to no one in particular.

"Well if it does then we know for certain that a least two people are involved; Hiratsuka sensei and Yuigahama. Hachiman replied.

"You make a good point there but even so why would they do something like this?" Yukinoshita questioned

"Who knows? But now that I think about it Totsuka and Komachi have been acting odd around me." Hachiman replied unknowingly.

"Maybe they finally got to see the true horror of your eyes." Yukinoshita suggested with a gentle smirk.

Hachiman scowled. He didn't like having to be reminded of that.

"_Geez isn't that joke a bit too old. I thought she got over that." _Hachiman mumbled out loud.

Yukinoshita immediately stopped smirking. She reminded herself that Hachiman wasn't that bad at all. He did help with the cultural festival and other things with his 'rotten eyes' of his. She didn't really like that joke much now.

"Sorry. I shouldn't be insulting your best weapon." Yukinoshita apologized with a slight grim face.

Hachiman nodded but Yukinoshita was troubled further with questions concerning his eyes.

"_What even caused those eyes anyways? It doesn't seem to be genetic since Komachi doesn't seem to have it. So it must be different. However I will not pry about it." _Yukinoshita thought ending her questions.

They continued reading in their previous pace but with their eyes lowered intending to avoid anymore eye contact and remained vigilant for any weird activities.

After settling into the normal pace immediately somebody that could be labelled as "suspicious" appeared. Shizuka Hiratsuka appeared, slamming the sliding door open with a loud bang and of course to Yukinoshita's displeasure she didn't knock. The two lowered their eyes to a minor glare. Due to recent events she was definitely on top of the list of possible instigators.

"Yo you guys. I have finally decided upon a punishment for both of your weird essays. Well I call it a punishment but really its to try to improve your well being and interaction skills. Basically you'll be cleaning the entire school with the old janitors." Hiratsuka announced.

Yukinoshita and Hachiman sighed. They did know that somehow they would have to pay for it but not in the way of manual labour. They realised that the punishment had nothing to do with the mistake

"I know that we can't really refuse but you do realise that the transgression does not link up at all with the solution. Perhaps you could explain it to us." Yukinoshita responded.

Hiratsuka cringed. She expected an icy response from Yukinoshita but not one that immediately picked out a major flaw. But then again she was talking to the girl that fully pointed out flaws in society.

Hachiman looked very unresponsive. He knew it didn't pay well to complain considering that he would only get threats or the "annihilating second bullet". Still he didn't like the idea much since it was manual labour better than a lecture. At least with the manual labour then he wouldn't have to be forced at all.

"You both will start today. Since you know each other then you will be working together. Think of it as comrades in corruption." Hiratsuka announced.

"Please don't think of me as corrupted or at the very least not as corrupted as he is." Yukinoshita replied whilst insulting Hachiman slightly.

"Corrupted according to what exactly? Society or the people at the top? Besides if society encourages individualism then isn't it corrupted that they shun those with a different opinion to them?" Hachiman bemoaned.

"I don't want to hear a repeat of any of your essays right now. Just get going to the janitors place. You guys start immediately and since you guys are working for a long time then I bought you guys a convenience store bento." Hiratsuka replied in response of Hachiman's and possibly Yukino's imminent morality debate.

They trudged along having no idea of the things that where to come.

* * *

><p>3 hours later- 7:00pm<p>

It was tedious to say the least. Somehow the janitors where insisted on triple checking all the classrooms and hallways to insure nothing was left unclean. They scrubbed, mopped, wiped, sprayed, polished and cleaned the entire school for three hours. They where exhausted especially Yukino who had no stamina to be proud of.

At the end of the three hours they ended where it all started, at the clubroom. They where too hungry to register that they could of left immediately and proceed to devour their bentos.

"Geez. Did they really have to work our asses off? I don't think a room can suddenly become dirty again after we cleaned it and how come they didn't really do anything?" Hachiman complained with his mouth full.

"Please eat first before you speak. I'm scared that I'll get pieces of food from your mouth on me. Disgusting." Yukinoshita reminded in a disgusted tone.

Hachiman ignored her snarky remark and continued eating quieting without talking to her at all.

As they where eating figures flashed past by the club room, they weren't particularly fast and one of them clearly falling behind a bit. Hachiman and Yukinoshita ignored and thought it was simply the janitors. They where not worried and proceeded to calmly remove them selves from the school grounds.

However when they arrived at the main entrance they found that it had been locked and could not be opened without a special key. They searched all the other entrances and found exactly the same result. The both of them where definitely locked in and no one had realised.

Yukinoshita looked slightly distressed. She was fidgeting a lot and looked vaguely uncomfortable. Hachiman looked very pissed off and proceeded to try to phone anyone that could help. That is until he realised that nobody responded to his calls and with a serve limit to the phone numbers he knew of nobody could. Yukinoshita was in similar situation as she had not exchanged phone numbers without anyone (God knows why she even had a phone). Panic settled in a dark cloud over Hachiman and Yukinoshita.

Due to their slight abnormality when compared to most students they manage to become clam very quickly. Upon pondering the situation they decided to turn on the lights in all the classrooms facing the entrance of the school as to try to cause people to wonder why the lights in the school where still on. Since they where trapped and the since the sun's light was fading quickly it was the most effective strategy. If people had seen them handle the situation then they would of be shocked as to see that they worked together well whilst they barely communicated.

They went back to the service club room to rest. It was no use getting all worked up for nothing. They acted like they where at home alone. They proceeded to finish their homework and eat the remaining food and drink. It was almost unsettling to see them acting normal in such an unfortunate situation.

"Hey Yukinoshita, do you reckon that this was some kind of plot?" Hachiman asked.

"Well if it is then it is a very bad prank. I swear that I'll crush them when I find out." Yukino promised nonchalantly without emotion.

Hachiman cringed but had no time to react as suddenly the lights blacked out leaving them with fading light and a promise of no rescue in the night ahead. Simply attributing it to bad luck they proceeded to the janitor's office where they thought that torches could be found.

The sunlight had been completely gone and the darkness remained but the two remained utterly calm and found the torches. Turning them on gave them two small circles of light

"_Such a bad day for a prank. Seriously, I should be at home watching anime but now I'm here stuck with Yukinoshita. Not that being in her company was a bad thing. In fact I am luckily that its Yukinoshita with me at least she stayed calm." _ Hachiman thought.

However Hachiman's impression of Yukinoshita was to be completely shattered when multiple loud howling echoed in the distance. The sheer noise of the wolf like howling made Yukinoshita drop down in fear. Hachiman pointed his torch at Yukinoshita to see her shaking very badly. She was on the verge of tears and was huddled in a ball.

"I'm scared of dogs. But the real reason is because I'm scared of wolves!" Yukino shouted in fear.

Hachiman became shocked as well as suddenly loud clanging and banging erupted from the classrooms around them. Loud moaning and groaning came along with the howling. On a normal bright day Hachiman would have been largely unaffected but due to the dark, the shock of Yukinoshita's large fear, sudden loud sounds and his own particular fear of the unknown caused him to break down.

Nobody knew who recovered first that night but somehow they managed to pull themselves together and enter the janitor's room. Breathing heavily and still in major shock they laid themselves on the floor. Hachiman tried to talk to Yukinoshita who was still shaking badly.

"I didn't expect you of all people to be frighten like that." Hachiman pointed out.

Yukinoshita immediately stopped shaking in fear instead exuded pure anger. Hachiman didn't really understand the time what made her so angry.

"Shut up! Stop making such bad impressions of me! I have had enough of being forced to mould into a girl from rich and important family! Do you have any idea how hard it is to fulfil people's expectations of yourself!?" Yukino shouted to a shocked Hikigaya.

"Everybody expects random things from me. What do you think I am!? An unfeeling robot?! No I'm a girl! A normal girl who wishes that she wasn't alone at all. I felt like crying when they rejected me in elementary school all because I was different, I tried to reach out but they rejected me. They tried to eliminate me when all I needed was a true friend in middle school. And now even after they stopped hating me everyone started treating me like a goddess that completely unattainably, that made me even more alone. But even through all this I couldn't cry because I needed to live up to everyone's expectations of me! Do you understand the pain I felt because of everybody's impressions of me and how stupid this world feels to me?!" Yukinoshita screamed on the verge of tears.

Hachiman realised that the true Yukinoshita had emerged from the hard hammering of her true fears. He shuffled over across to Yukinoshita and in a sudden urge to comfort her he hugged her. Yukinoshita didn't reject him but held on to him strongly as if she found comfort in his constant presence.

"You're just like me aren't you? A person that was rejected by society and forced to play unreasonable roles. you may be more popular than I am but aren't you just as alone inside as me. You didn't ask to be hated or alone just like I was unjustly rejected even though I had done nothing wrong. That's why you want to change society since you doesn't want to feel alone anymore. But changing a society laced with hypocrisy and lies would be impossible for one person alone. That is why in the way you are following you would be forever alone. I don't think that fair at all. Why should only one person carry the burden of all those who wronged you?" Hachiman comforted a crying Yukinoshita.

"You're such a hypocrite yourself aren't you? You burden yourself with other people's pain even though it shouldn't matter to you. Even though following your hatred of youth you should of let Sagami fall to her pride you let yourself be hated to let her go free like some unnecessary martyr. Didn't I say that I found that irritating? Even now I find it irritating that you have to injure yourself to help ungrateful people." Yukinoshita Yukino accused.

Stuck in an odd embrace Hachiman whispered everything about himself to Yukinoshita. How lonely he felt when he was rejected for no reason. Why he distanced himself in order to remain ignored but unhurt. And also why he purposely suicided himself socially in order to not be a burden to others. He himself cried slightly.

The two had never revealed their true feelings to anyone. A certain amount of kinship grew between them. Just five minutes ago they didn't even consider themselves friends but now felt as if they had found a comrade in loneliness, a partner in solitude and even more importantly they had found the person to be with that understood them and even perhaps loved them.

When they broke apart their eyes where red and teary. They looked at each other with care. Hachiman wiped away a tear from her eyes and proceeded to initiate a kiss.

Of course it was each others first time and their lips landed as awkwardly as their 'distorted' view landed in a jigsaw puzzle of society. It didn't last long as they couldn't hold in each others excitement and nervousness. They decide to try practicing later on but kept hugging each other on the floor, forgetting that it was quite cold. All thoughts of being locked up in school at night were removed.

They had intended to sleep the night off and try to remove themselves from the school tomorrow. Reminding themselves that they where alone together in a room made them let go of each other, they linked their hands together instead.

As they began to sleep loud noises unlike the first few that scared them woke them up. They had heard chattering and even low moaning from voices that was identified as humans. They realised that they were indeed pranked. All thoughts of sleeping was replaced with deadly thoughts of vengeance and proceeded to remove them selves from hiding. Yukinoshita grabbed some ropes just in case.

They shone their torches at the direction of the voices and immediately caught up to the panicking figures. They ran and chased them through out the school. They had the advantage of light and a dark threatening aura that absorbed all hope for the fleeing figures.

The figures could not run anymore and unknowingly ran into a classroom. When they realised that they where trapped they immediately tried to push Yukino and Hachiman away to create a pathway for escape. They had underestimated the bonds that they had created, the adrenaline they had pumping in their bodies and their unnerving thirst for vengeance. They skilfully evaded their attempt to manhandle them manage to trip them all of them up in such a way that all of the figures tripped back into the classrooms.

They bound them with ropes just in case they came back with a vengeance. As in any mysterious event an unmasking had to take place. The kinder side of both Yukino and Hachiman secretly pitied the five assailants as the amount of mercy that they could possibly achieve was zero.

They unmasked each and every one of them. Familiar faces popped up from underneath the masks.

"Et tu Komachi? Et tu Totsuka? I had expected Zaimokuza and Hiratsuka but Komachi and Totsuka, I never imagine that they would of sunk so low." Hachiman reacted with fake surprise.

Secretly Yukinoshita and Hachiman had already understood their intentions immediately after they where unmasked. They knew that they where trying to force them to change by making them fall in love with each other but they weren't going to let them be slightly happy.

"You do all realise that we have not changed in the way that you want us to. We still see society as flawed and corrupted. In fact you have only aimed all our hatred on you all." Yukinoshita told their assailants.

"Not even a bit?" Yuigahama Yui whispered.

"Nope." They spoke with a sadistic evil looking smile imbedded with anger

As if on que their fearful intimidating aura was released in large explosions. The victims of the attack named it "Joint attack; Cleansing Dark Aura" an attack that caused critical damage, mid to high level depression, the inability to speak properly and being knocked unconscious for three hours.

Hachiman and Yukinoshita looked with pity on their 'friends' and proceeded to remove the keys from Hiratsuka's unresponsive body. They exited the school grounds while steering wheelbarrows that contained their unconscious friends. They dumped them in the van that they recognised as Hiratsuka's van.

They left the school whilst grinning at each other.

"Do you want to bet how long it takes for them to realise that we are sort of dating?" Hachiman asked.

"Let's try to purposely fool them until we have to tell them." Yukino responded with a sly grin.

And they held hands in the darkness of the night which was fine for two loners that loved each other now.

* * *

><p>Okay that was incredibly corny in my eyes but nonetheless completely satisfying. Finally I have achieved to pair them up in some form. If you agree with me but love it as well then cheers to you guys. Please review as much as you all like. I do want to tell you all that this is not the final chapter and I will be doing a epilogue when everybody is older at the very end (Perhaps two more chapters and then the epilogue. From now until I post that chapter I wanted you all to guess what everybody's occupation will be and how long their relationship will be kept a secret.<p>

Good bye and see you guys all later.

P.S don't bash me because it too corny I just had no clue how to make it better.

AsheriteAbyss13


	3. A secret? What secret?

This is the next instalment of the 'My youth romantic comedy maybe the key to our happiness'. It will be mainly focusing on Hachiman and Yukinoshita trying to keep their relationship a secret whom as you all know are doing this just for fun and to incite their true vengeance on their friends. And also how the 'group' continued their quest without realising that they had achieved their goals. Hopefully in this chapter I will be able to fulfil the comedy side of the story.

A secret? What secret?

Things returned to normal very quickly after the events at the night. There wasn't an air of animosity when the group later met up with Hachiman and Yukinoshita to apologise. They greeted with them with similes. They naturally assumed that this meant that forgave them but this was Hachiman and Yukino and they did hold very many grudges. In short their similes looking at it from their view meant "slow death."

To the 'group' they thought that their lives would not be largely affected. They had not given up and they where quite happy to continue their quest. They devised more and more plans that allowed to them to happily do operations on a daily basis.

Next Monday after the Friday event

Yukinoshita Yukino came to the service club drenched. "Somebody" (with a very large body) had 'accidentally' sprayed water all over Yukinoshita with a hose. Most people that came by her could swear that underneath her expressionless face the water was beginning to vaporise.

Zaimokuza had devised the plan and was intending that Hachiman would recognise Yukino's beauty. They hadn't accounted that Hachiman had already acknowledged her beauty and that it was very apparent especially now. Nonetheless Hachiman couldn't help have his eyes draw straight to her. Despite his attempts to avert his eyes his eyes snapped back. (Remember the eighth episode?).

He quickly received divine retribution by a slightly blushing Yukinoshita. She quickly spat words of disgust that she didn't really mean in order to remove suspicion and proceeded to wipe herself with a towel that Yui gave her and sat down once more to read a book whilst Hachiman lay on the floor after taking critical damage from cuteness overload and a stinging pain (It was the cuteness overload that took him out).

They acted like nothing had happened when Hachiman came to. To the eyes of the group it a partial failure, partial success. They had confirmed that Hachiman did have feelings for girls but they failed to make them do anything further.

After the service club ended – Yuigahama Yui had left.

"You didn't really have to stare." Yukino spoke bluntly.

"Hey didn't you see my eyes? I was trying not to look but how the hell is that meant to work when your girlfriend comes to your club completely drenched?" Hachiman retorted.

Yukino blushed in a deeper shade of pink. She wasn't use to the fact that they where dating in secret. Even Hachiman blushed when he spoke those words. Eager to remove the atmosphere Yukino changed the conversation.

"Well aside from your obvious perversion it is a bit troubling that they haven't given up yet. One would think that any other sane people would have given up." Yukino remarked.

"Well aside from us you could say that their group is the most abnormal group of people. I doubt that they have given up even despite the fright we gave them. However now that we have realised their intentions then they shouldn't bother us anymore nay in fact they could actually help us achieve our goal with ease." Hachiman explained with a sly grin of mad tactician.

Yukino put up a look of doubt and asked him to explain.

"Well they are trying to get us together right? And they are using tactics that should put the both of us in weird romantic situations. I say that we should follow what they are trying to do to us and make it seems that we have gotten closer but instead of declaring our love we instantly reject any proposal to date whilst pointing out that our view point on the world hasn't changed at all. Thereby we have a perfectly good excuse to date without their suspicion. Of course we can easily manipulate them to follow our wishes." Hikigaya explained.

Yukino admitted that it was reasonable plan and agreed with it. Hachiman left the room but not before he whispered to Yukino about how good she looked completely drenched. She blushed harder than every before.

Tuesday – plan; who would be your best lover?

Hiratsuka had passed out sheets of paper for her class. She planned to get them to answer the following question, who would be your ideal lover? She handed them out to confirm any possible feelings from the two.

Their classmates groaned at the prospect of having to write another ridiculous short essay however when they learnt of the question they inwardly grinned to themselves. It was time to shock them completely.

After school Hiratsuka picked up all the essays and proceeded to extract the one that contained Yukinoshita's and Hachiman's writing. The group where surprised at first but then they immediately got depressed later.

Who would be my ideal lover – By Yukino Yukinoshita

My ideal lover would be a person that could act independently of me but does still care for me. They would have to understand me when I'm down and comfort me when I need it. He wouldn't have to be too handsome; in fact I would be willing to over look certain bad features to his face if he is nice to me. It would be nice if he didn't act all superior and tough. I just need a boy that can be caring. This is in short what I want in my ideal lover.

However here pertains a list of things I do not wish in my ideal lover. He cannot be lazy, it pisses me off if I would have to wake them up or tell them to constantly do things for me. His ambitions must be at least acceptable; things like "I wish to become a full time house husband" cannot be included. He cannot be picky, rude or insulting. I find that such men can only lead to danger and deceit.

This concludes my essay.

My ideal lover by Hachiman Hikigaya

She must be a very kind and caring person, able to handle their husband's ambition at becoming a successful full time house husband. They should be able to cook well and hopefully not create a dish that forces me to puke to save myself. She should be able to garner enough income to support the two of us. She can't be too concerned about her appearance like normal girls; I find that people who are too concerned at facial appearances are stupid and fail to recongise their own ugly and corrupted personality. Hopefully she won't be too odd. Gossiping is a big no, as I believe that gossiping is a disgusting act that only shows that you are either worst that the rumours you helped spread or completely insecure about yourself and you need to spread bad rumours about other people to strengthen your ego. But if she does act aloof at times it would be alright since that means that she has a personality of her own instead of relying on me to create her entire being.

Finally my lover would not ask me such ridiculous questions such as "Who would be my ideal lover?" or involve me in plans to completely change the nature of this world.

They where depressed. There where moments where they look as if they where suited for each other but then moments when they rejected key personality traits of the other. Worse of all Hachiman managed to insult members of the group. They vowed to continue and bring them closer whilst destroying their egos.

Unbeknownst to the group Hachiman and Yukino where listening outside the room. They grinned at each other while they affirmed at they didn't really mind each others odd traits.

Wednesday- plan; Get them on fake date.

The day before Yukinoshita and Hachiman dropped massive and large hints that they wanted things to buy at the local large mall. The group tried desperately to capitalise on their feelings. Since the next them was a rare day off they immediately forced a plan on the two.

The next day Hachiman arrived at the local large mall complex. He had accepted the plan that they where trying to pull but who knew that Komachi would force him in clothes that he had no idea he even had (he suspected that Komachi had bought them for their plans). She had forced him into a long sleeved undershirt and a black suit vest with black pants and not to mention a blazing red tie.

Yukinoshita on the under hand was also quite happy at the clothes that she wore. She wore a darker version of the dress she wore the last time she went to the mall but this time with a white jacket. Her hair was arranged normal. Yui who tried to help her to pick cuter clothes failed miserably.

They looked at each other when they met and they where a bit surprised but immediately covered up their surprised. Komachi and Yui bought them along side by side. They where intending not to fail this time around and had help to ensure that they would not fail.

However their pace was completely destroyed by Hachiman and Yukinoshita who secretly planned their date to be completely in conjunction with the plot. They led them on to their own pace and force them to places that didn't even seem romantic. The local grocery store Hachiman immediately started to buy breath fresher on a large scale. Yukinoshita bought some photo frames, claming that she was going to use them quite often. Hachiman quickly ran to the nearest bookstore and grabbed a couple of mangas.

The group tried to control the situation but somehow they where completely overwhelmed the amount of times that the two of them ran off to grab random items. Finally they managed to get them to come to a shop with a romantic feel to it but instead Hachiman pointed out the pillows featured in the shop would be good to rest people's feet. Yukinoshita on the underhand had secretly bought one without anyone's knowledge. They entered arcades and forced Komachi and Yui into extreme hockey matches, basketball competitions and dance dance revolution marathons completely tiring the two girls. The end result was that they could barely move from the nearby benches. They had effectively removed their escorts and gave them the impression they didn't care about romance and all this before lunch.

They proceeded with their real date whilst the other members where busy looking after the two fallen members. They went to ice cream parlours where they ate matching ice creams, Went to clothe shops where Hachiman complemented her choices much to her surprise, forced a reluctant Hachiman to enter the photo booth and take funny photos, Ate lunch at the most expensive restaurant around (Yukinoshita paid) and mused how somehow despite the fact that they said that they had not changed their corruption had effectively brightened their outlook on life even thought their beliefs held just as strong.

They then bought some more random items such as pears, tofu, jam and a couple of plain pillows and an assortment of anime character figurines which Hachiman promised that he would show all of their animes to Yukino someday.

When they went back to the 'group' they acted with fake surprise and acted as if they only just met. The group looked at the two astounded. How the hell could they have been alone together and act as if they where completely unaffected? Their logic could not comprehend Hachiman and Yukinoshita's own minds.

They could ask a little depressed; "Do you guys have a secret or something?"

"A secret? What secret?" they answered to the bewilderment of their friends.

Well the end went slightly random towards the end but I was distracted by other fanfictions and mangas so please overlook it. Hopefully this chapter will be enjoyable for everyone who reads it. I tried to make it seem that they had changed but also kept certain aspects of themselves the same after all if they changed too much then they wouldn't be Yukinoshita and Hachiman anymore. If you feel sorry for the group then that's fine they have to have little encouragement (even thought they practically achieved their goals already.)

Thanks to all those who have reviewed, especially Knightscales who reminded me that this story could have been much bigger then I originally intended.

AsheriteAbyss13.


	4. Is it that hard to plan a date?

This is the next chapter of "My youth romantic comedy may be the key to our happiness". Hopefully you guys didn't find the last part of the last chapter too weird (If it was too weird then I apologise, I was a bit too tired.) This chapter should focus on developing the romantic relationship between the two. I have decided to incorporate a time skip in the events, the reason being that it would simply take too much time to get to the place I want without them.

So please enjoy this chapter and please review.

* * *

><p>Is it that hard to get a date?<p>

Three years since the events of that Friday – Hikigaya Hachiman & Yukinoshita Yukino- First year University students.

Three years had passed since Hachiman and Yukinoshita began to date. Since then they had to constantly deal with ongoing plots and plans from the opposing faction however in true Yukino X Hachiman fashion they managed to deal with their opponents in such way that completely mocked their attempts at trying to get them together. Nobody had ever caught wind of the fact that they could have been dating all this time and they ensured that nobody would ever know until it was absolutely unnecessary.

However they did still find trouble. Even though the opposing faction was beaten many times their persistence was at the same level as Hachiman's and Yukinoshita's supposed "corruption." Their plots and plans continued even at the current date. However a very important problem occurred during their time at school; the fact that they could have potentially separated during university. Normally the two wouldn't bat an eyelid however because of insistence from Komachi and his parents he was forced to try to attend to go to a high ranking university as a result he was forced to work as hard as he possibly could. He decided to attend the closest high ranking school which coincidentally was the one that Yukinoshita decided to attend since she dropped her previous academic goals. He suspected that the opposing faction had pulled the strings to force him to attend that University. He insisted to all his acquaintances that he chose the place simply because it was closer to home then Tokyo University. He proved that if he actually worked hard that he could make high ranking Universities.

During University they continued the idea of the service club however they did not have any increase in members since the club started and so it was forced to disband a few weeks after its opening. Instead they simply didn't make a club but made sure that if any students wished for help that they would help immediately. (Their branch was Hachiman's apartment).

Hachiman still found the same problem as he did in high school; the fact that nobody recognised him. There were only two exceptions which was Yukino (his girlfriend) and Hayama Hayato (who was still as popular). They problem was that he was usually seen with Yukinoshita and members of the 'Yukinoshita fan club' had constantly demanded about the nature of their relationship claiming that "nobody with such terrible eyes could ever hope to be close to Yukino ojou sama." Yukino sorted that problem out by insisting that they stop asking or that she would be forced to resort to 'drastic' measures (aka the equivalent to the End).

One would thing that he would react to the questions badly however he ignored them however it did make him question his position as the boyfriend of Yukinoshita Yukino. His doubts did grow and t one occasion it did make him ask a ridiculous question.

Unknown day – Hachiman's apartment.

Yukinoshita had arrived that day to help Hachiman with his homework. They had taken similar subjects and they were helping each other out. His apartment block was a simple one that only had one bedroom, a bathroom and a kitchen. He was satisfied with it immensely. Yukino had offered him to stay at her apartment but he rejected it on the grounds that it would be too suspicious.

It was on that particular day that Hachiman's fears had increased to its maximum. And at lunch he asked the question that was on the back of his head.

"Hey Yukino, do you think I'm worthy of you?" Hachiman asked in an attempt to act causal but underneath you could tell the hint of nervousness in his voice.

Prior to the question Yukino was feeling light and happy. After the question she looked at Hachiman angrily. To be more accurate it was like she was disappointed at him but also angry at him.

"You're an idiot. Did the things that they said to you effect you all that much? The Hachiman Hikigaya I knew, no the Hikigaya Hachiman that I love would never care about what other people thought of him so long as he could continue to live his live. If you're not capable of that anymore then perhaps you aren't worthy of me anymore!" Yukino shouted.

"_Ah I see my mistake now. I should have known that she didn't care about those things, after all she wouldn't have dated me if she didn't think I suited her. But still even if she doesn't care other people might_, _so I must find a way for me to be on equal standing to her on other people's eyes." _ Hachiman thought.

He went over the fuming Yukinoshita and hugged her. She looked at him with a bit of surprise but quickly returned to her comforted state.

"I'm sorry. I can't promise you anything but I'll try not to hurt you on purpose." Hachiman apologised.

"Idiot, when a boy normally apologises he promises everything to his girlfriend." Yukinoshita remarked.

"Well unfortunately for the sake of romance we're not considered very "normal" are we?" Hachiman reminded

"Well at least kiss me or something, even an abnormal girl like me wants that." Yukino requested.

Hachiman obliged. Even though they had plenty of time to improve their kisses always remained awkward. One might say it was a promise to the other that they wouldn't change no matter what happened to them. In a realist sense it was simply the fact that their personalities didn't suit kissing very well. Despite all this they thoroughly enjoyed the kisses with every second that they had their lips glued shut an extra amount of awkward passion was found.

Gasping for air they lay on the floor of the lounge room. They were happy to say the least, there wasn't very many records the history of their relationship where they kissed that passionately. They smiled slightly at each other and quickly resumed to continue their assignments as if nothing happen.

Acting as if nothing happened was completely normal of the world's most abnormal couple.

Although internal disputes between the couple where easily solved external disputes such as the constant and almost unnerving interference by the opposing faction needed a slight amount of preparation.

* * *

><p>Three year anniversary – Friday afternoon.<p>

Since the two had a tradition of swapping who planned the anniversary date, this year it was up to Hachiman to plan the date and also to come up with security measure to ensure that their secret remained so until the end.

It was convenient that on that particular day there was a large festival going on at the local park. Even Yukino had to admit the convenient timing was good. Although the festival was at night Hachiman Hikigaya had come to the park at least two hour earlier particularly to get rid of any possible pests.

"Geez, it all those guys fault. Do they not know when to give up? If I wasn't here I could be doing other stuff." Hikigaya complained.

Since Yukinoshita insisted that they had to look nice in a festival date he wore his suit vest that was mysteriously given to him by Komachi three years ago. He had to get longer pants but everything was the same as before.

He was currently underneath a tree and behind him was a number of numerous trees. He knew that they would likely take the bait of him standing in a place where they could easily observe him but he was planning that. Knowing that they would try to get as close as possible he littered a few surprises near the threes.

The opposing faction had done exactly as Hachiman planned and they stepped on and couple of stink pellets that he placed. The stench was so bad that their eyes began to water and their eyes were not able to smell anything. They were forced to squint to see and rushed out of the billowing stink cloud. They followed Hachiman becoming increasing suspicious of his actions.

He wandered around the park and the opposing faction followed intently. That is until he passed the open dog park to tie his shoelaces. Secretly he activated a silent device and ran off as quickly as he could. The group ran after him but where attacked by a mob of dogs that homed in onto the devices location.

The result the faction was physically unable to continue to follow Hachiman and figure out what he was going to do at the festival. Pleased with his work he proceeded to the place where he was to meet Yukino but not before he threw a bag with three first aid kits at the unresponsive group.

It was night time before Yukinoshita arrived (luckily Hachiman had his phone with him). When he saw Yukino he was slightly stunned. Never before had he seen Yukino in a proper yukata, sure he had seen her in similar clothes during the summer camp ordeal but this was the first time since he was properly attracted to her.

"Please stop staring, even though you are my boyfriend that doesn't mean it isn't uncomfortable." Yukino retorted with a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Yeah, Yeah. Let's get going already." Hachiman agreed whilst trying to avoid staring at her (unfortunately it was a lost cause as his eyes where naturally attracted to her face).

They calmed to and continued to walk towards the blaring sound and the bright lights that erupted from the mass of stalls. It was already packed with numerous people that came to enjoy the festival. It was crowded but not as crowded that it was impossible to walk properly.

They didn't hold hands as it soon became apparent that they were going to do too many things. Such as trying to pick up goldfish with a thin paper net. Yukinoshita completely shocked the stall managers by picking up at least ten goldfish whilst all the most that Hachiman was given was their sympathies and a wet face. Yukino remarked that at least it freshened up his face a bit with a sly grin.

Other activities included going to a lame haunted house that was labelled the scariest in Chiba. Despite the large amounts of couples coming out crying the two came out completely clam and was able to collect the 10000 yen bet that they would be scared immediately after they got into the house (after the fright they got three years ago they became completely impervious to being scared which added another proof to their title of the world's strongest and most abnormal couple).

They continued to enjoy their time. All the while the Hachiman kept and a near constant eye for anyone they knew. Even he had to admit that going to a festival could be fun once and a while. He mused that he had changed more than he had expected to but quickly removed such thoughts from his head since he was here to have fun with Yukino.

Hachiman turned around and saw a very familiar face that was at least five metres behind them. He grabbed a mask and shoved it to Yukino who immediately put it on and ran, understanding what Hachiman had meant. He too put on a fox mask and headed for the familiar face. He purposely bumped the person who grabbed on to his hands.

"Hey who is this? Wait isn't this Hikigaya Hachiman, Yukino's friend right?" Haruno Yukinoshita older sister of Yukino Yukinoshita cried out.

"Yeah that's me." Replied Hachiman.

"It's been too long! I haven't seen you since New Year's at the local shrine! If I recall Yukino was there with you. Is she here with you now?" Haruno questioned.

"Uh no, I came here by myself you know to enjoy things by myself is my style." Remarked Hachiman nervously.

"That's a shame. I wanted to surprise her with a gift I bought her. Even though I definitely thought she would be here. Now I can't give it to her anymore since this is my only day off." Haruno remarked.

"I'll give it to her tomorrow! She is coming over to help me with my homework tomorrow!" Hachiman lied through his teeth.

"She is coming over to your house. Geez she certainly has gotten closer to you. If you became her boyfriend make sure to be nice to her or else….." Haruno warned to a grin told Hachiman to agree.

He took the bag containing Yukino's gift from Haruno and ran as fast as he could. He checked his watch and noticed that he was already supposed to be at the intended place already. He ran pass all the shops and stall and headed toward a hilly area close to the festival grounds. There he found his girlfriend Yukino Yukinoshita sitting on a picnic blanket they had bought.

"It from your sister. She gives me her regards and a strict reminder to me to "be nice to her or else."" Hachiman reported.

"Well my sister is right to some extent. You must always be nice to girls." Yukino remarked.

"But you'll be the only one I'll ever be romantic towards." Hachiman reminded.

"Sure, so don't betray me." Yukino spoke with a devilish grin.

At that moment fireworks littered the night sky. Light scattered the sky like a parade of new suns and the sounds deafened anyone to close. They festival lit up for just a couples of minute with a mixture of red, gold, blue, green, white and purple. It was spectacular and it was the end to a beautiful night that Hachiman prepared. When no one was looking they secret linked their hands as if it was a promise never to let go.

* * *

><p>Well that the end of this chapter. Hope you enjoyed it! Please review about anything and be nice!<p>

I do not own Oregairu but that's fine.


	5. Is it that hard to imagine marriage

This is the last chapter for "my youth romantic comedy may be the key to our happiness." Thanks to all those people that have supported this work of mine, especially Knightscales who has commented on every newly updated chapter. Hopefully this chapter will be as enjoyable as the others if not more.

I do not own Oregairu, haven't I said that couple of times already?

* * *

><p>Is it that hard to imagine marriage?<p>

Three years since the events of the last chapter.

"Geez, Onii chan, just because you suddenly got popular doesn't mean that you shouldn't visit us!" Komachi complained over the phone.

"I'm sorry Komachi, it's just because I had to do all these book signings lately that I haven't been able to come home once and a while like I normally do. Geez, just to think I did this sort of work to so that I would be able to stay at my apartment for most of the day, looks I like didn't take into account the fact that my books would be this popular." Hachiman apologised.

Driven by Hachiman's feelings of a need to prove to society that he was indeed worthy of Yukino Yukinoshita, Hachiman went on the warpath to find a job that had would create a good reputation. However he was unable to find a job that suited his tastes and as a result on a scrap piece of paper he scribbled his complaints against society. He dropped the note somewhere on the campus and was subsequently found by the son of a CEO of a major book publisher in Japan. The book publishers got a hold of the note and immediately contacted Hachiman to offer him a contract for a book series titled; 'Society, its true facts'. Shocked but calm the same time he agreed musing once again that it was his 'corruption' that helped him once again. Unexpectedly his first book was a smash hit all throughout Japan and later was labelled as "the other society model", "the cynic's dream and the "death of reals and social hierarchies." Even the opposing faction had to had to give up then when they realised that his views and Yukino's views (her views where included in the book) where now morally accepted in most societies and in some parts of the wider world.

"Even with your popularity you're still the same as you were six years ago. Well at least that means you haven't forgotten everybody. But still shouldn't you try to be to improving your image since you're this old already. You're coming up to the point where you should be thinking of marrying or something. I don't want you to act like Hiratsuka sensei and moan about not being able to marry!" Komachi reminded over the phone.

"Oi don't pair me up with that shounen manga writer! I don't want to be linkws up to a person that took that long to realise that her true passion was manga writing! Beside I'll have you know that I plan to marry not long from now!" Hachiman declared.

"You getting married?! That's the best joke I have ever heard. In my 20+ plus years of knowing you Onii chan you haven't even had a girlfriend! You haven't been interested in any girl that I know of! That has the same chance of happening as a meteor strike!" Komachi retorted.

"Oi don't go off encouraging me to marry if you think my chances are so low! Well that doesn't matter. I need to get to work on my second book. Goodbye Komachi, say that I said hi to everyone!" Hachiman farewelled.

"Oi don't go…... Geez if you want to say hi then do it yourself stupid Onii chan!" Komachi complained.

Little did she know that she would have more reasons to complain about later on.

* * *

><p>The next day<p>

A lone figure appeared in front of the Hikigaya household. The figure proceed to place a letter in the mail box and ran away as if he needed to go somewhere else quickly. In his rush he dropped identical letters along the way, fortunately he realised and picked them up along the street. He went along his way without looking back.

Later that night Komachi had received a strange letter in the post. On it was the words "You should all cower in fear considering the chances of a disaster class event has increased." It was suspicious but it didn't look like it contained anything dangerous so they opened it. However it would forever be known as the greatest weapon known to the Hikigaya family.

* * *

><p>Hachiman's apartment<p>

Hachiman sipped some coffee whilst grinning like as if a plan he worked up completely worked. To be exact it was a plan that was six years in the making.

"_No doubt they would have received those letters already just like we planned. Today will be the day that our secret will be let out and their faces will be shocked much like how we felt that day six years ago! _

His phone began to ring under a special ringtone. It was Yukino Yukinoshita who would be arriving very soon.

"Did you do it?" Yukino asked over the phone.

"Yeah, where are you? They should be coming here soon." Hachiman reminded.

"Just about there I just have to walk a few steps from my apartment after all." Yukino replied.

The both of them chuckled out loud.

The streets

"Damn there wasn't any close parking spaces! I am going to have to run it to his apartment." Komachi bellowed to nothing in particular.

She didn't believe it, she couldn't believe it, just the night before he was talking about the same thing. Surely he wasn't that desperate that he would pick up some random girl on the street and to that to her!

Suddenly her phone rang which was under the phone number of Yui Yuigahama.

"Komachi chan where does your brother live now! The four of us received a shocking letter today we need to find him. I'll tell you where we are." Yui spoke across the phone in a hurried manner

Komachi then received a text saying where Yui was.

"So you guys too. It a very bad prank he is pulling don't you think! Good news is that we are on the same street so find me and we'll going together." Komachi ordered.

Yui and the rest of the former group quickly found Komachi and headed towards Hachiman's new apartment. They kept running and running until they stopped at the highest high rise apartment block in the city.

"Wait there must be so kind of mistake, this is where Yukinon's apartment is as well. I know he got popular and rich but to go here I don't think it's a coincidence." Yui protested.

"What Yukinoshita san lives here?! He never told me about that! He is up to something here!" Komachi bellowed.

They ran as quickly as they possibly could. They raced passed reception whilst say that they need to get to Hikigaya Hachiman's room. They let them pass but not before they contacted Hachiman to tell him. Over the phone he grinned and behind him the stunning woman that was Yukino Yukinoshita mimicked his expression.

When they got up to the top floor they were panting and sighing due to a combination of shock and running for too long. They walked slowly towards Hachiman's door. Was they looked around Yui noticed something strange once more.

"Yukinon's room is right in front of his. He should have known that she was living here, he went here once! It must not be coincidence." Yui spoke silently.

They rung the bell a million times and the door opened with a smirking Hikigaya Hachiman to greet them.

"Geez, I hope you didn't break the doorbell it takes a lot of money to fix that you know." Hachiman spoke casually.

He led them to his apartment and told them to sit down and take a coffee. The tension grew too high for the former members of the group.

"Spare us the formalities Hikigaya! We all need to know what sort of prank you are trying to pull!" Shizuka Hiratsuka demanded.

"What prank? Oh do you guys mean this?" Hachiman asked as he pulled out a small black envelope with white writing.

"You have done pretty mean things to us over the years, setting dogs on us and what not but this one takes the cake. I can't believe that you would try to insult our intelligence and claim that you just got engaged." Yuigahama protested.

"Judging by the confused and/or angry expressions on all of your guy's faces, I can tell that you don't believe me. Let me assure you that you are all wrong. I am engaged, no matter how unlikely it seems. I am engaged and now that I think about it has been three days." Hachiman responded to a shocked crowd.

"Impossible, this man is lying. We have never seen any form of a female companionship with you over the past six years. I assume that you know of all our efforts to link you up with the darling Yukinoshita but alas to no avail!" Zaimokuza spoke in his unique fashion.

"Just because you didn't know about it doesn't mean I don't have one. I'll show you my ring to prove it to you all." Hachiman responded smirking.

He fiddled in his pocket and took out a black ring box. Inside was a gold ring with tiny writing around a small diamond. They all gasped and wrenched the ring from his hands and tried to see whether the ring was fake or not.

"Okay, fine it not fake but if you are really engaged then who is your fiancé?" Totsuka asked

At that moment a voice called out to Hachiman.

"Where do you keep your salt? I swear it been a month since you moved in and this place is still a mess." Complained the voice.

"We can get that done soon. We have to entertain our guests. Unfortunately they are being slightly stubborn." Hachiman called out.

The group knew that voice was a female's. They knew that if this woman was here today then she must be important to what was going on. A woman stepped into the lounge room with a slight smirk on her face. She wore a black causal gown (Think of a bigger version of the dress she wore in episode 5). The face was recognised as Yukino Yukinoshita's.

"Let me introduce to you this fine young lady. This is Yukino Yukinoshita, my fiancé and soon to be wife." Hachiman introduced with a smirk on his face that exceeded the others.

"NOOO! Impossible! You're in this too, Yukinoshita! Cried out the group in unison.

"Check the writing on the ring and then check my ring finger. As you can see I have the exact same ring and that the writing includes the writing, 'Hachiman X Yukino forever'. I doubt that if this was a prank he would ever get me on board and that he would ever go to such lengths to do so." Yukino responded.

They checked and it was indeed confirmed. They could barely believe their eyes. All they could do was look at the ring, look at each other and then look at the two of whilst gasping for air. How could they have missed it?!

"How long? How long have you been hiding it from us?!" Hiratsuka cried out.

"Oh now that you mention it, it has been six years." Yukino causally mentioned.

The former group mental state took a devastating blow.

"How did you get together?" Komachi asked innocently slightly fearing what she thought she knew.

"Oh you guys should know it well. It was on that night that you guys frightened us half to death! I suppose we should have thanked you but we wanted to have fun, so we kept it from you guys and continually destroyed your plans till you guys eventually gave up!" Hachiman declared with an evil smile.

The group took frightening amounts of mental wounds which gave them critical damage. The sustained combo of realising that the person most unlikely to ever get married just got engaged to the perfect beauty from their high school, the fact that they have been dating for six years and the fact that for the past six years all their efforts were useless save for the first major plot was too much for the group. They fainted on Hachiman's couch.

"Yukino please check to see if they are alright. Personally I don't want our guests of honour to be a bad state because of us. You are the doctor after all." Hachiman asked.

"They should be fine, just exhausted. Let's continue this when they wake up." Yukino suggested.

* * *

><p>Sorry it seems that I have lied. The last part of this story will be too long to put in a single chapter so I will be splitting it up into another chapter. Hopefully that gets you all happy if you liked this story, most likely this would concern you Knightscales. So please be in waiting for the proper final chapter. Please review. Onegai!<p>

AsheriteAbyss13.


	6. We're human and that's all it is

Okay time for the proper final chapter. I swear now! There will be a wedding scene! This will also be the chapter where I reveal everybody's occupations (You have seen some of them but not all since I am including the characters that didn't show up). This will be a long chapter as this will have scenes from their proposal, wedding and eventual future. Hope you liked the story in general and if you have please review since I intend to write more Oregairu fanfictions in order to increase its popularity to the world.

We're all human's and that's all there is to it.

* * *

><p>Two hours later.<p>

The former members of the group stirred. After fainting they could barely remember what had transpired. Then flashes of their memories came back to them. They started to hyperventilate when their memories returned.

"Oi don't tell me you guys forgot about what happened. Why don't you calm down for second? We are here to celebrate not look after your broken mental states." Hachiman suggested forcefully.

"Please don't be so harsh Hachiman. They just woke up. It would be shocking to anybody." Yukino reprimanded her fiancé.

She offered the frightened souls with some chocolate which did calm them down. Yuigahama began to speak slowly.

"Sorry you two, I think I speak for everybody when I say that we were sincerely surprised. True we did end up creating this mess at the end of the line but still you did keep it a secret from us." Yui spoke out.

"Did you guys do it already? Surely you guys have done it already!" Zaimokuza screamed out insensitively.

"NO! We agreed that we wouldn't do it until we got married!" The two shouted back.

They all looked at Zaimokuza and shook their heads. Now was not the time for such questions.

"I want to know. How did you get engaged Yukino san, Onii chan?" Komachi wondered

"Yeah was it romantic?" Hiratsuka asked

"Or was it surprising?" Yui suggested.

"Hachiman's the sort of guy to do it over the top, I'm sure he did that. I mean look at how he dealt with us over the years!" Totsuka suggested.

"Wrong, Wrong, Wrong. You're all so far from the truth! You don't know him all" Yukino shouted.

"Please don't recount that Yukino. I'm pretty embarrassed myself about the ordeal." Hachiman bemoaned.

"Tell us more Yukino san!" The group implored.

"Fine we'll tell you. I'll help since I don't want a bias view!" Hachiman complained.

Flashback talk sequence.

"Well I suppose I should start from the very beginning. As you all know I became an author. The reason for this was because I needed to prove myself worthy for Yukino and because I needed to prepare for the future of house husbandry!" Hachiman declared.

"What you're still fixated on that? I thought that marrying a good lady would change your view!" Hiratsuka protested.

"I thought that at first. But since he is contributing to society, I no longer have a problem with that sensei. However what I did have a problem with was how he had to do that to prove himself worthy to marry me. I told him that I didn't care about what other people said." Yukino complained.

"Hey I needed money to buy the rings in the first place and besides you may have been fine with it but what about your parents? I doubt they would have wanted their daughter to marry a jobless hobo." Hachiman reasoned.

"Enough with the lover's spat, get on with the story!" Yui protested.

"Fine we'll change it to three days ago." Yukino compromised.

"Well I invited her that day to watch an anime series….." Hachiman began

"What you wanted to propose to her after you watched anime?" Cried out the group.

"Hey I promised that I would show her the anime from the keychain I gave her six years ago and besides I wanted to calm myself down!" Hachiman retorted to cover up his decision.

"I must say I thoroughly enjoyed it. I surprised even myself before you say anything. Anyway we watched the anime series and then Hachiman left to go get something….."

"Before you continue, did it get intimate?" Hiratsuka asked.

"Ah no." Yukino and Hachiman stammered.

They all looked at Hiratsuka.

"What? Mangakas need inspiration too." Hiratsuka complained.

"Anyway, I returned to cook the meal. Unfortunately the pocket where I put the ring box was too small so it bulged out quite a lot." Hachiman recounted depressed.

Yukino consoled him.

"It wasn't that bad. You at least kept me guessing for 30 seconds." Yukino attempted to console.

"Yukino san. That's pretty bad. The male is meant to keep the whole affair a surprise until the end." The group reminded.

"Hey I don't want to hear that from a group that failed to realise that their friends and students where dating for six years. Even we thought we were a bit showy at times." Yukino responded icily to defend her fiancé.

The group got even more depressed all of a sudden. Realising that they had more reason to be depressed Hachiman carried on.

"Well Yukino came up to me after those 30 seconds and demanded to know what was in the pocket. I was already nervous before this and she made it little better. I made several attempts to get her away from the situation of the ring but this was Yukino we are talking about so she kept demanding until I gave up. I told her about the ring in my pocket and how I was going to propose to her. She looked at me expressionlessly and I thought for a second that she would declare that she was actually going to break up with me after this. I even imagined myself crying in my bed screaming like I did way back in middle school." Hachiman confessed.

"I can't believe that you would actually think that I would break up with you after all we have been through. Anyway I immediately elevated his fears by saying yes and hugged him. I did however ask him to try again in a more romantic fashion but then the food burst into flames. Hachiman quickly extinguished it but the food was ruined." Yukino continued.

"Wait you burnt the proposal dinner? That mustn't have been good for your self-esteem." Yui pondered.

"No in fact it took him a while to realize that the food was burnt. He kept mumbling "that's right youth, I managed to win when the moment counted," honestly I was very disturbed." Yukino retold to the group.

"Aside from that…. I was very happy until she reminded me that we still needed some food for dinner. So I called the local ramen shop and bought the two most expensive ramen noodles…" Hachiman began.

"Nice!" Hiratsuka commended as she high fived Hachiman.

"What?! Ramen! That's not something you should eat when you are trying to propose. In terms of food you should have bought one big pasta dish!" Komachi and Yuigahama protested.

"Hey you try proposing to the person of your dreams! It isn't easy! Especially since I ruined the food." Hachiman retorted.

"I thought that it was good. Considering we do share a favourite food in ramen. Besides that it was a good dish. I do commend him for using his wits at that moment. Who knows what would have happened if I didn't say yes at that point." Yukinoshita defended.

"Well since we had nothing to do she forced me to try proposing again and at that point she hadn't even seen the ring yet! It sure was tough to do what I was planning to do, but I think managed to nail it with the words "I can't promise you much Yukino but if these six years have taught me anything it's that I love you dearly. I love the way you look expressionless sometimes, I love the way that you dote on the next door neighbour's cat, I Love how you managed to back me up when we got into that Yakuza street brawl….." Hachiman started.

"Wait a Yakuza street brawl? When did you get into one of those?!" Komachi complained.

"Stop interrupting! It was really good. We destroyed them and everything. We even took down the Yakuza group head by the end of it!"

"Is that why the Yakuza stopped attacking people these days?!" The group shouted.

"Enough of the brawl. "I love how you accepted me even with this weird personality of mine but above all Yukino Yukinoshita I love you simply because you are you. Will you marry me?!" I said as I opened the ring box with the beautiful rings you all see now." Hachiman recounted.

"Great! It got really good at the end. Man I would have wanted to be their Hachiman, the tension you must of felt!" Totsuka declared.

"This will make great material for the next story arc!" Cried out Zaimokuza and Hiratsuka.

"That was beautiful Hikki!" Yui commended.

"Onii chan I didn't know you had it in you to be able to compliment someone." Komachi applauded.

"Hachiman you forgot the part where we…."

"Hah ha ha… Forget about that Yukino we don't want them to know about that!" Hachiman told her quickly while the both of them blushed heavily.

"Wait was that! Don't tell me you guys actually did it!" Zaimokuza asked.

"No it's not that. We just kissed a bit….." Yukinoshita confessed.

"Damn." The group cursed silently.

They started to celebrate their friend's engagement and it lasted all through the night.

* * *

><p>3 months later – Night before the wedding!<p>

"I'm pretty glad that our parents sorted out the wedding for us!" Hachiman cried out through the telephone.

"Yes it seems that we own both our parents a debt of gratitude, which I intended to pay up on." Yukino declared.

"Yeah that dress that they made you have. How much was it? As for me I can't believe that everyone suggested that I wear a suit vest for my wedding! I admit it looks good but it's a serious occasion!" Hachiman mused.

"It does look good on you I must admit that, remember our first date? I can't believe that you of all people would talk about seriousness. I bet that you would have wanted to come in sleep clothes." Yukino teased.

"Hey I want to be a good family man myself! Besides….." Hachiman began.

While he was talking to Yukino he glanced over to the news on the TV. Immediately the spurted out all his coffee when he saw the news.

"Yuki-ki-ki no. Are you watching the news by any chance?" Hachiman asked over the phone.

"Just saw it. What the hell! Who could have pulled that off!?" Yukino replied angrily.

Hachiman replaced his shock with anger. How dare the new channel make their wedding a televised event! He knew that the two of them where famous they still didn't want to make their wedding a public matter.

He called up the TV channel and demanded that they stop the live viewing of their wedding. Unfortunately they couldn't stop it and he found that they didn't know who leaked the wedding. He knew that not even the 'group' would try something like this.

He couldn't help but worry but then he realised. He didn't have to worry about what other people wanted to do with him. Hadn't his whole life been a testimony to that. So long as he remained completely himself all the way through what damage could they do? Despite the fact he stared down a future where society would have rejected him on a normal basis he lived his life as he knew it and look he gained himself a beautiful wife and a successful career.

So in the end he resigned to the fact that the broadcast would go on. However that didn't quell the feelings of revenge that burned in his heart.

"_They want to embarrass us right! Then will give them a surprise! No, we'll give them a heart attack!" _ Hachiman thought as he grinned in a way that matched his eyes.

"Yukino, I have a plan, but we will need some things…" Hachiman informed.

"Hachiman, I may have an idea as to who it is…." Yukino whispered.

"Well I suppose we'll have to call them up. Along with some extras!" Hachiman wondered out loud with a slight evil grin.

* * *

><p>Day of the wedding.<p>

Their parents had arranged things for them. They pleaded with them not to go so crazy with it but they didn't listen. As a result they had to come in a limousine. They problem with living next to each other was that the chances of catching a glimpse of the other was pretty high. But they managed but disregarding tradition as they were known for.

Hachiman was shocked to find that his suit was actually a suit vest and a black blazer. He suspected that everyone recommended it to his parents but since he couldn't do much it he went with it.

At the same time Yukino was dressed in the most wild, formal looking wedding dress she had ever laid her eyes on. She couldn't help but think that her sister and her "friends" thought it was funny to see the normally serious Yukino wearing a dress that was decorated like a flower garden mixed with a mass of fireworks, you clearly see the white base but you really found yourself looking at other things.

At the same moment they received a phone call.

"You guys it's completed. The people with you will give you the keys to weaponry." The mysterious voices informed.

"Well done, how does it feel to be on the sending side of one of our plans?" Yukino asked.

"It's pretty scary! Especially since you only came up with this yesterday and contacted enough people to make it work." The not so mysterious voices replied.

Hachiman went through the front door of his apartment and met Yukino there. Hachiman had tried to force himself not to gape at her but it was futile, luckily it was their wedding and she forgave him. They went out of the apartment block hand in hand whilst breaking a major wedding tradition and doing so while blushing. As expected of them.

Inside the limousine they were greeted by their closest friends or at best acquaintances (people like Hayama Hayato and Yumiko Muria came along since they were the only people they knew that could fill up their ratio of family to friends).

* * *

><p>Site of the wedding – (Personally I have no idea where this should be as their most likely Buddhist but I have no idea how a Buddhist wedding goes).<p>

They arrived to a mass of cheering people. Turns out they had to walk a bit to the place where they were getting married. With all the publicity their wedding had received they had masses of screaming fans some of which weren't even Yukino's or Hachiman's.

"I know it's their wedding but I have the honour of seeing the 'Anti society hero' and the 'immaculate perfect doctor' before my very eyes!" Some fans screamed as Hachiman and Yukino walked past.

"Oh isn't that the mangaka of the most popular shounen manga "Code King Hearts" Hiratsuka Shizuka!" Fans screamed.

"My God it's the writer of the light novel "Blazing fighter love comedy" Zaimokuza Yoshiteru." Another couple of fans bellowed.

"Isn't that the famous tennis player Totsuka Saika along with the famous in Chiba 'bubbly veterinarian'?" Asked other fans.

"That group of three! Isn't that the famous motivational speaker Hayama Hayato, the newest hit on the modelling scene, Yumiko Muria and Ebina Hina the famous yaoi manga writer!" Other people bellowed.

"Isn't that the girl that was surveyed by most university students in Chiba to be the one that they would like to have as a wife." Some fan boy's screamed as Komachi walked past (you can be assured that they got a few death glares).

As they got to the place of the wedding the two of them looked behind to see their friends smiling and in their mind's eye they saw the past they had together. They were compelled just to say "I'm lucky to have you" and went on the future they had that lay ahead.

The end.

* * *

><p>Jokes….. It isn't over in long shot! (I'll skip the boring wedding parts and go to the action) – Site of marriage.<p>

They were nearly married just the all-important wedding vows and the kisses. As expected the cameras where completely on them the entire time. It just so happens that they last bits of the wedding where the parts that they didn't want all of Japan to see!

"Please say your vows now." The person that guided the wedding indicated.

"Well we say vows but that does mean a promise. Unless the future is certain I can't really commit to any vows however I can make a pledge to the beautiful woman that stands before me as my very soon to be wife. Yukino, I do love you that won't change, I know that you and I included don't believe in forever but I can hope that this love of mine will last. I know that perhaps I won't be the best guy in the world but that's the good thing about dating me for six years, you'll probably understand me as well as you understand those complex medical books. Maybe I won't live up to your standards but still I try my best not disappoint you, or hurt you. Really the only hope I have is that you won't find other man that could live with your personality. Perhaps to a lot of people this 'vow' of mine seems very half hearted however it's the best I do whilst taking the future into account." Hachiman 'vowed'

"Idiot. Of all the things you could do on our wedding day you turn it into a lecture on how the future is uncertain and how and how the best you could possibly do is hope that your love last? Well I suppose having known you for six years it shouldn't be surprising. However I'll make the exact same 'promises' because as you say circumstances change. Hachiman Hikigaya my husband, you are the weirdest man I have ever met but that fine seeing as I'll be the only one to understand you and you the only one that will understand me. As such I will hope that our understanding of each other grows and grows in hopes that our love will do so the same. I once thought that if you ever got married that you would have to be nursed through married life but it seems that now my role will be to walk with you side by side. In fact without me vowing to help you through sickness or in health most likely you'll be in your own little world and you won't need me to help at all. In that case I 'promise' to love you as much as I can seeing as that probably the only and the most crucial thing you need from me." Yukino concluded.

The former group despaired. It was well within expected limits that they would turn their vows into a lecture on the improbability of 'promises' and the uncertainty of the future however they secretly hoped that it wouldn't turn to that. On hindsight it was probably an unlikely hope anyway.

"I pronounce you man and wife." The man announced.

"You may now kiss the bride!" The man leading the wedding declared.

This was the crucial moment. The moment that the media wanted the most. It was already a wonder why these two even got this close in the first place. Now all they needed was the big kiss. However Hachiman and Yukino wasn't going to give them that chance. Even before the man had had declared that they were married already the plan was already in place.

Hachiman who had his hands in his pocket just before the man told them to kiss immediately pressed button. This generated steam that came from different parts of the site. It came from literally everywhere. It came from the ceiling, from hidden parts in the floor. Everyone was in a state of confusion and shock who would dare try to prank such a wonderful time. Hachiman and Yukino acted stunned and shocked (the key word is 'acted'). Very few people realised at the time that the group was gone.

Using the shock of the crowd the group headed towards the main TV van. They barged through the door of the news van and bounded and gagged the men operating the media van. Across the screens in the van they saw the camera showing the scenes of the fog and the confused guests. They knew that they had very little time to act and they quickly inserted the CD they wished to play.

In the church the fog had cleared. The guests had calmed down but noticeably a group of guests where fidgeting worriedly. The man urged them to carry on with the kiss. They obliged with a grin. Luckily they had six years to practice and where now able to kiss without signs of awkwardness. The fidgeting men leapt up and laughed.

"Ha ha our revenge is complete. Your wedding and the most important part of it your kiss is now on Japanese national TV!" the men shouted as if mocking them.

"Your kiss will be broadcasted live! How embarrassing!" other man shouted.

The two looked at the men carefully with beady eyes. Their suspects where confirmed. They smiled and not a smile that you smile when you just got married. It was a smile of utter deviousness. They laughed so that everyone in the church could hear. They regained their composure quickly. Their grins remained.

"You sure that our kiss appeared on TV? Should I show what is on the TV right now?" Hachiman declared as if mocking them.

The group had immediately came back and Zaimokuza bought out his laptop with live streaming. It was on the local news station was covering the story. Instead of the wedding story being played on the new channel there was a constantly looping five minute video.

It depicted a couple walking pass a dark alley way, whom everyone recognised as Hachiman and Yukino. They looked towards the dark alley and looked surprised as a gang of men in tidy suits came up to them. They were immediately restrained. The head of the group obviously respected as their boss threatened them with unknown words. The man was even attempting to get underneath Yukino's skirt. The video zoomed in closer and shown that when the man tried to flip her skirt in a sudden burst adrenaline Hachiman broken free from their grip and jumped landed right on the man's hand. The man surprised crumpled to the ground. He quickly came to but not before the two suddenly sent out their aura across the street. If any on lookers where present at the time it could of clearly been identified as miasma. One by one the group of men crumpled to the ground unconscious. The former group shuddered as they recognized the evil miasma like move. This video kept looping and looping.

"This is what is being shown on national TV right now. I'm sorry but your pathetically thought out plan has been crushed by us and our "friends". I'm sure that all of Japan realises that the top Yakuza boss in Chiba was knocked out by top defenceless people without a weapon no less" Yukino announced to the men.

The guests never tried point out that the two of them were certainly not defenceless.

"How? You couldn't have planned this all in one night! The men shouted.

"We did. You simply misunderstood our abilities. Jeez on would think that if your boss got knocked out by aura only you would back down but no you try this to try to embarrass us! We'll looks like you guys need some more punishment." Hachiman declared.

"Yukino shall we." Hachiman offered Yukino as he held out his hand.

She accepted his hands. Immediately the two began to channel all their anger at the men. Fear could never really take a distinct form however those who were there on that day could of swore that true fear was a massive twin headed dragon. It seemed to roar at the men and the men broke down in fear. It was so intense that most of the crowd fainted immediately. (Note I did not change this story into a battle story).

"Jeez, these guests can be very troublesome." Hachiman whispered as he looked at the fainted crowd.

"Well I suppose they need some rest. Let's wait for them come to." Yukino suggested as she and Hachiman began their new married life.

* * *

><p>Two hours later.<p>

The guests stirred. Unknowingly they had all been transferred to the site of the after party. They looked up and on the stage was Hachiman Hikigaya and Yukino Hikigaya the new weds.

"Uh sorry everybody for that mild interruption. Luckily the after party was close by we could transport you guys. Don't ask us how long it took to get you here!" Hachiman spoke his voice louden by the microphone on stage.

"For now we would like to start the after party with a few words by my husband Hachiman." Yukino indicated whilst blushing slightly still not getting use to the fact that she was now married.

"Alright. Now I know that some of the media are here right now so I need to make this speech a bit more appropriate. Let's start with trip to the past specifically six years ago. Six years ago I had still had my famous view on society. My former teacher and currently a famous mangaka probably has the original essays of my work. In short I hated youth. I hated the social hierarchies and norms that was built in place. To me it was a mass of hypocrisy and lies. Even today I believe such things. Six years ago people decided that due to my nature I would be unsuccessful in society and decided to pair me with at the time my soon to be wife Yukino Yukinoshita but of course her last name is Hikigaya now. Thankfully their planned worked or else I wouldn't have been here today. You're probably asking me what the point of all of this is. The point is that if even some cynical bastard like me can attain happiness with a wonderful wife why is it that people that are different from me attain the same happiness. It not like I'm special or anything. Nothing links me to them apart from one fact; we are all human. Sure at times we can be selfish, weak, greedy, angry, upset, sad, lazy, hurtful, spiteful, liars and hypocritical but other times, we are compassionate, kind, selfless, brave, outgoing, strong , unified, merciful and competitive to a limit. You're right our nature is a mass of contradictions but that does not stop most people with being happy with their lives, no in fact it is because of our nature that we can obtain happiness in the present. So really if people are watching this in sorrow then I encourage you to find your happiness. Ignore what society asks you do to and attain that happiness because at the end we're all human and that's all there is to it." Hachiman concluded.

The crowd cheered and whooped. Hachiman's and Yukino's parents cried and their friends shouted out their congratulations. They looked at each other and smile, they had much of a future together to experience from this point onwards.

* * *

><p>15 years later.<p>

One boy and one girl walked towards a relatively large clinic in the middle of crowded street. Upon inspection the two children were wearing the local Soubu middle school uniform. Upon closer inspection they looked very familiar. The two walked with an aura of pride around them and entered the clinic labelled "Clinic Hikigaya."

"Hikaru, Akiko. Yahallo!" Exclaimed an older but still very enthusiastic Yui Yuigahama.

She was wearing a white lab coat and was drinking chilled coffee. The two children named Hikaru and Akiko looked unsurprised.

"Auntie Yui didn't we tell you that "Yahallo" is completely outdated? If you are still insist on using that old saying does it that mean you are beginning to regret on your current mid age?" The boy asked with a slightly curious tone that resembled a familiar tone.

"Shouldn't you be focusing on work Auntie? We checked your timetable last night, it says that you should still have several appointments before your six o clock closing time and it is currently 5:30." The little middle schooler girl asked knowing that she was lacking off.

"Damn those two. I can't believe they used the kids to tell me off for slacking off even though I have no clients. And those words of theirs, aren't they growing up just like their parents? They even look exactly like them with slight differences. Yui whispered as she looked at the two kids.

"Hey are you cursing our daddy and mommy again? You're our Auntie but we can't forgive you for that. Jeez when they you things it's for your own good, Auntie. You could be in trouble later on you know?" Hikaru and Akiko her off

Yui simply smiled and ruffled their black hair. Hikaru's hair re straightened to its usual spiky shape and several strands of hair popped out and reacted in anger. Akiko's long hair re aligned to its previous shape. Hikaru looked angrily with his small thin beady eye. Akiko did the same but with eyes that had different eye colours; one onyx coloured and one blue-ish irises. She laughed cheerfully and with onwards to her work. The two kids looked displeased.

They continued towards the stairs. Up the stairs the path branched into two doorways. They turned towards the right one and freely enter. Inside was a large lavishing furnitured room. Around it was were shelves of complex books and surprising two whole shelves filled with manga and anime. In the end centre of the room was a man lying down on a lounge chair with a book on his head. The two children looked excitedly as they pushed the man off the lounge chair. He woke up and immediately got annoyed until he saw the two children's faces.

"Hikaru, Akiko did your mother tell you to wake me up like that?" A 38 year old Hachiman Hikigaya questioned with his eyes shifting to the two children.

"Of course papa! Mama told us to wake you up if you were sleeping during work time, she even told us to do the same thing to her if she was sleepy during work!" The children responded as they hugged their father.

Hachiman smiled and returned their hugs. The door to Hachiman's physiology & Psychiatry ward opened and in came the still beautiful Yukino Hikigaya who was 38 now. The kids turned around and hugged and greeted their mother.

The two little kids looked exactly like their parents. Hikaru inherited Hachiman's looks and eye whilst Akiko looked like a carbon copy of her mother save for the hetrochromia iridis that affected her eyes. They were twins but not identical to each other and where turning thirteen this year.

"How was your first day in middle school?" Yukino their mother asked.

Suddenly their bright faces saddened and looked grim. They twiddled their thumbs and refused to look into their eyes.

"Mum dad, were you ever immediately hated upon your first day of school?" Hikaru asked their parents with saddened eyes.

"Yeah, it was the first day and we were put in the same class for ease. We introduced ourselves together but they noticed our eyes. They saw how we normally acted so after class they started to call us the 'weird eye siblings'. Did we do anything wrong? How is that fair?" Akiko cried out with tears streaming down her face.

"I guess you must have inherited our ability to alienate yourselves from your peers. I'll tell you now that you aren't wrong. In fact we shared a similar pain in our time at school. If your father would like to tell you…" Yukino told them as she indicated to Hachiman to tell their story.

"Well Hikaru, Akiko the story I'm about to tell you involves many characters, most of whom you have met during your thirteen years of existence however they centre on your mother and I. I call it "my youth romantic comedy was wrong as I expected then but now it is my happiness." Hachiman told the kids.

"Papa. That title is ridiculously long! It even sounds like you planed on telling us that even without our problems existing." The kids complained.

"_Well they are our kids. Did we expect anything less?" _Hachiman and Yukino thought.

"Well that aside this story starts 21 years ago when I met your mother for the first time….."

And Hachiman began to recount his story to his children as they inherited the wills of their parents and of the future.

The real end.

* * *

><p>Wow this was very long and this is the end! I told you it would end with their futures. Just to clarify Yukino is a clinic doctor and Yui is still vet doctor. Pretty much they opened a clinic that had a physiology &amp; Psychiatry ward, a general and a vet ward, odd combination but it's my story. Hopefully you liked the ending of this story and of the entire story in itself. It feels weird having to time skip so many times but it was worth it in my eyes. Please review especially if you want me to continue this story later on with their kids (however don't expect me to get right down to it, I have a bigger project to finish in the Code Geass section). Even if you wish to review for minor things please do, it always warm my heart to see people supporting me. Now that I mention supporting I would like to thank Zeroexist (or previously) Knightscales for helping me with ideas for the names of the kids and other ideas.<p>

On that note I hope to see you again in another story!

AsheriteAbyss13.


End file.
